Tarien en' i' mal taur
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Ever wonder how Legolas knew Haldir before the Fellowship entered Lothlorien? What happened on his trip? TRANSLATION: Princess of the Golden Wood.


Tarien en' i' mal taur

**I do not own LotR in any way.**

* * *

As soon as Legolas entered Lothlórien, he felt right at home again.

He listened as Gimli talked to the hobbits.

They were suddenly surrounded by the wardens of Lothlórien.

Legolas raised his bow in warning.

Haldir stepped forward and said, "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark".

"Haldir of Lórien. We come here for help. We need your protection", Aragorn said in elvish.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back", Gimli said.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come", Haldir said. His eyes connected with Legolas' as he said, "She is waiting".

* * *

When they arrived at Caras Galadhon, Celeborn and Galadriel descended the stairs with a young girl.

The girl had shimmering golden, almost white, hair like most of the elves of Lórien. The girl wore a circlet on her head with one single blue gem resting between her eyes, symbolizing that she was part of the royal house. She took a spot next to Haldir.

Legolas' and her eyes met and Legolas fingered the small present in the pocket of his tunic. He broke the contact and looked at Galadriel. '_Do not worry Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil. Her heart still belongs to you'_, he heard her say in his head. Legolas smiled and thought about how he had met her in the first place.

* * *

_The ride to Lothlórien from Mirkwood was a long and tiring one._

_ Thranduil had things to discuss with Celeborn and Galadriel and he insisted that Legolas come along._

_ Among the party traveling were the royal guard and some members of the household. _

_When the party arrived in Lothlórien, they were met by Haldir and his brothers. _

_"Welcome King Thranduil and Prince Legolas. Allow me to lead you to Caras Galadhon", he said bowing. _

_They were greeted by Galadriel and Celeborn when they arrived. _

_Thranduil left to discuss political matters while Legolas wandered around. He heard soft singing._

_ Legolas followed the sound until he spotted a young elleth up on a balcony. _

_She was brushing her long hair and singing. _

_"I see the princess has ensnared the prince's heart", a voice said._

_Legolas turned and saw two ellons standing there. "Princess?" Legolas asked, "I wasn't aware that Lórien had a princess"._

_ "Well, she's technically not a princess, by blood at least", the other elf said, "She's actually our Marchwarden's daughter, but he's always so busy that Lady Galadriel agreed to take her in and raise her as a princess". _

_The two ellons left, but Legolas continued to stand there. _

_She continued to sing. _

_Legolas joined in. _

_She dropped her brush and looked down. She gasped when she realized it was the prince. _

_Legolas dropped into a bow and looked up at her. _

_She lowered her head in respect to him._

* * *

_The following night, Thranduil entered Legolas' talan._

_ "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have put together a glorious feast for us", he said. _

_Legolas sighed. He hated parties._

_ "Cheer up son. You will have fun and dance with all the young elliths", Thranduil said. _

_Legolas threw on his pale blue tunic and placed the circlet on his head. He followed his father to the banquet hall. _

_Galadriel greeted them along with Celeborn and the elleth from earlier. _

_"King Thranduil, Prince Legolas, may I introduce you to Natalia. She is Haldir's daughter", Galadriel said. _

_Natalia and Legolas just looked at each other. _

_They entered the banquet hall and sat down. _

_Celeborn took the middle seat with Galadriel on one side and Thranduil on the other._

_ Legolas sat next to his father and next to Legolas sat Natalia. _

_During the whole meal, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. _

_When it came time for dancing, Legolas was the first one to stand. "May I have this dance?" Legolas asked Natalia. _

_She nodded and took Legolas' hand. She allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. _

_Celeborn and Thranduil talked as Galadriel smiled knowingly at the young prince and princess out on the dance floor._

* * *

The Fellowship was lead to their talan.

Legolas returned with a thing of water. "A lament for Gandalf", Legolas said listening to the singing. He was able to hear her singing.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near", Legolas answered.

"Do not weep dear prince", he heard her say. He set the water down and smiled as she slowly walked towards him.

She had elected to wear a simple dress and circlet.

Legolas set his hands on her temples as he kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his torso. "I have missed you", she whispered to him in elvish.

"As have I my love", he whispered back, gently rubbing the place behind her ear with his thumb.

She turned her head and saw the Fellowship staring at them.

Legolas released her and said, "I have something for you". He went over to his green tunic and pulled out the present. He walked back over to her. "I had it made for you before I left Mirkwood", he said, "It is a bracelet made of mithril". He placed it on her wrist and clasped it.

Aragorn walked up, along with Boromir. "Tarien en' i' mal taur", Aragorn said in elvish.

"You must be Aragorn", Natalia said, "Legolas has talked about you".

The tips of Legolas' ears turned pink.

"So…who are you?" Pippin asked.

"Pippin!" Merry hissed.

Natalia giggled and said, "I'm Natalia, Princess of the Golden Wood".

They all talked late into the night, until the Fellowship needed to leave.

"I pray you return safely", Natalia said to Legolas.

"You know I will", Legolas said. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

Legolas pulled away. He made his way to the boats with the Fellowship. He prayed he would be able return to her. He was the Prince of the Mirkwood. He made a vow that when he returned, he would marry her.

The Princess of the Golden Wood.


End file.
